Farewell
by To Be A Necessity
Summary: Declan and Holly J.'s goodbye. ONE-SHOT.


**This is another one-shot that I created, but this time with Holly J. and Declan. This may be sad for the people who _do_ like Holly J. and Declan together, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Declan Coyne felt the love once again that he had for Holly J. Sinclair as soon as he opened the front doors of Degrassi after so many months. She had changed him into the man that he was today, and he desperately felt the need to tell her as he walked the halls, looking for her.

And then he saw _them_.

Holly J. Sinclair had moved on, while Declan Coyne hadn't thought of anyone else but her. He had felt confidence overwhelm him as his taxi got closer to the high school he had learned to like. The school that changed him for the better, which brought him back to _her_. The girl that proudly ran for presidency and had won junior year; the one who held her head high, able to overcome any hardship.

Declan paid the taxi driver, giving him a generous tip as well for his great mood, and went up the staircase two steps at a time, smiling brightly. He just _had_ to find her, to surprise her and win her heart again.

But Sav Bhandari stood in his way of making those wishes possible. Declan felt his pride plummet and wondered whether or not he should still surprise her. Would it be for the good, or would it be for his greediness?

Declan couldn't bear to watch the two flirt with each other anymore; he walked up to the two, covering all of his mixed feelings with fortitude that wouldn't waver. With a shy smile he murmured, "Surprise."

Holly J., still smiling as she turned her head, nearly fell over in shock as she saw her gorgeous ex-boyfriend in front of her. She suddenly wondered why she had told him that she needed a break from _them_, where they went wrong. Then she remembered the necklace that she thought was simple gratitude for having her as his girlfriend. She understood that he was trying to buy her love in a way that she didn't think was possible, and had said she needed a break to think about things.

Sav and Declan exchanged awkward glances as Sav swayed a little and Declan straightened his posture. Declan didn't understand how Holly J. could have an attraction to two completely different people, but he kept it out of his mind. All that mattered at the moment was Holly J.

"Declan." She obviously stated as a long moment passed. She breathed out in awe as her glance went from Sav to Declan, and her face fell into a frown. She hadn't expected this event to happen for several more months.

"I'm sorry for the sudden greeting, but can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, giving the two a moment to themselves before talking to her. All Declan could notice as Sav departed was the way that Holly J.'s dress flowed delicately around her small frame, and he shook his head. _She isn't mine anymore._ He thought sadly, feeling jealousy towards Sav. He could've been hers if he hadn't tried to buy her love.

With their bodies inclined towards each other, the awkward feeling surrounded them again as Holly J. was still processing Declan's arrival. "I'm speechless, for once." She said, looking up at him with sincerity.

"I don't know why I came." He confessed, looking down at his shoes. "I guess I thought that once you saw me again, you would just become _mine_." Declan thought about how foolish it had sounded now, and regretted coming. He took a deep breath in, and then smiled at her. "I am happy that you have moved on, and that you have found someone who will treat you right." He said, and she nodded.

"I really am sorry." Holly J. said, and Declan understood. "Sav and I just… needed each other. We didn't mean for it to happen this way." Declan smiled as he closed his eyes for a long second, taking in Holly J. It was a foolish thing to do, but Declan had been waiting for the moment to see her again for weeks.

"Fiona had called," he said, looking into her eyes. Holly J. forced out a strained laugh, making Declan wonder had gone on after Fiona enrolled in Degrassi again. "She had said that you had a new beau but… I guess I needed to make sure."

Holly J. didn't know how lucky she had been to get someone as wonderful as Declan, but she couldn't find herself to break it off with Sav at the moment.

"We can still stay in touch." She muttered, feeling the need to hold his hands in comfort. Declan and Holly J.'s eyes locked once again, and then all the emotions in their eyes changed. There was no more passion between the two anymore, but Declan still called her a good family friend.

"We surely will." He was content that they had solved their problems between each other within minutes. "And if Sav does anything to you," Declan teased. "I can always get someone here in no time."

Holly J. smiled at Declan's attempt to brighten up the mood, which it did. "Bye." She said, smiling once more at him.

"Farewell." He retorted, and slowly walked away, feeling like a new person.


End file.
